The present invention relates generally to flexible resealable containers, and more particularly to such containers having a novel sealing cuff formed internally of the container access opening and having mutually cooperable surfaces with high cling properties which facilitate resealable opening and closing of the container.
Flexible containers having releasable sealing means in the form of releasable adhesive strips, zippers, and interlocking profiles and the like adjacent their access openings to facilitate resealable closing of the containers are generally known. Examples of prior flexible containers which employ closure strips of releasable adhesive material adjacent the container opening to facilitate closing of the container are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,989 to Madsen PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,902 to Metzger PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,280 to Madsen PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,239 to Madsen PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,331 to Platt PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,497 to Hitt PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,228 to Naito PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,773 to Cratzer et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,225 to Hoblit PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,116 to Naito PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,642 to Siegel PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,296 to Morris PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,627 to Olson
A resealable flexible container having naturally adherent peripheral marginal surfaces to facilitate releasable closing of the container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,083 to Frye.
While the resealable containers disclosed in the aforementioned patents which employ pressure sensitive adhesives have proven generally satisfactory, they exhibit a significant drawback in that the pressure sensitive adhesives have limited periods of usefulness. Further, they are subject to relatively high manufacturing costs.